Still Alive
Still Alive is a tag team consisting of Chell and Faith. The titular name comes from two songs associated with them, both named "Still Alive". They are former Co-op Champions, holding the record for the longest title reign out of any division at 395 days before dropping the belts to RPGenie at Breakdown F.I.V.E. In Real Life Faith and Chell are two popular female heroines from separate games and separate universes. However both of them are considered strong examples of female video game characters leading many to associate one with the other, particularly when bringing up lists of top female protagonists. The two also combat corrupt authorities in their games, Chell has to deal with the crazed homicidal AI GLADOS who monitors her every move while Faith has to avoid being killed by the dystopian regime that is beginning to rise in power in her city. In the VGCW: Female Division Season 2: Now You're Thinking With Parkour. The highly anticipated tag team Still Alive would get their long awaited debut on August 1st against two members of The Witches Three; Terror Baltimore and Bayonetta. The undefeated Portal Queen would kick off the match against the Umbral Witch, Bayonetta. Bayonetta would come out hard against Chell and the initial bout was fairly even with both sides answering blow for blow. Once Terra entered the ring, Still Alive didn't flinch and were able to keep putting the pressure on the strongest of the Witches Three with both Chell and Faith going toe to toe with her. At about the midway point of the match, the teamwork of the Witches began to deteriorate and Still Alive started to capitalize, hard. The Witches would fight back with Terra spearing Chell through a barricade and Bayonetta activating Witch Time but it was too little too late. Faith would secure the pinfall on Bayonetta after a vicious DDT and acquire the teams first win in their debut match. Their next match was against Devil's Advocate, and their lack of tag experience showed as Faith ended up tanking most of the damage herself, with Chell struggling to take a tag and spending a lot of time outside the ring. The audience feared for Faith as she took a beating early on, and when she was finally able to tag Chell in, she tagged out again quickly. However, Faith stood up to this test of strength and was able to take down She-Hulk and score a hard earned victory. This victory put them into the Tag Team Contenders Match next episode against the Cobra Twonit. In a 20 minutes long slog, both teams through everything they had at each, with all four wrestlers pulling out all the stops. After being slammed through the announce table, Chell was barely able to stand, and a kick from The Boss put an end to the match. Still Alive didn't have long to wait for another shot, and would face Camstrings in another Co-op Contenders Match during Breakdown Two. This time, the agile heroines didn't come up short, and eliminated Chun-Li from the match. This left Cammy to show her heart and face the two by herself, but it was to no avail, and Still Alive won the contendership and went on to face the Cobra Twonit in a rematch for the belts. Season 3: Huge Success. When Still Alive fought the Cobra Twonit once again, they took a lesson from their previous fight against Camstrings to heart. The match was a Tornado Tag Team Elimination match, and once again they were able to eliminate a wrestler, Meryl, and focus on The Boss, who fought even harder than Cammy had done on her. The Boss lasted another 7 minutes in the ring with the two before finally succumbing, and the belts were handed over to Still Alive. They would not leave Still Alive for a very, very long time. Season 4: Still Reigning. Still Alive's first defence wouldn't come until the start of Season 4, when they faced The Last Sheikah in another Tornado Tag Match. However, their long break hadn't slowed them down. If anything, they seemed even more dangerous than they had been last season. Despite the ninjas being the best WVGCW had to throw at Still Alive, they were crushed within ten minutes with Chell pinning Impa. In order to change things up, their next defence at Breakdown IV was a Tornado Tag TLC match. This seemed fortunate for the challengers, Saints Roll, as Still Alive once again demonstrated their dominance by crushing them throughout the match, before ending the fight and defending their belts for a second time. Season 5: Gotta Have Faith. It was obvious that more care needed to be taken to decide who would face Still Alive next, as any regular team wouldn't stand a chance. A Co-op Championship Contenders Tournament was announced, with the winners facing Still Alive at the end of the night in a Tornado Tag Tables Match. The winners of the tournament were a new and rising team, RPGenie. Unlike with their last two defences, Still Alive found themselves against a far more difficult foe, and the match was even throughout, though Still Alive held the upper hand just about. However, during the match, a strange occurrence took place, and Shantae was frozen in place in the ring, leaving Still Alive the chance to take on Lucina together. In the end, Shantae became unfroze, but it was too little and too late. Still Alive scored the win, but where once the crowd cheered their names, this time there was only boos. It turned out that Shantae had been frozen due to interference from Bayonetta and not at all due to this being such a fantastic game. Due to this news coming out, Faith agreed to let RPGenie have a rematch for the belts at Breakdown F.I.V.E. This time, the Tornado Tag Match had no extra stipulations. RPGenie would have to face the strongest team WVGCW had ever seen and score a pinfall to become the Champions. Both teams fought like never before, and for over 20 minutes the battle raged on. Lucina held her own against the powerful champions, but struggled more than her partner, Shantae, who was lit up with a fire inside her, eager to prove herself after her being froze in their first match. At the end of it all, while Faith was busy with Lucina, Shantae struck Chell with The Worm, and scored the pinfall, taking the Co-op belts from Still Alive. Still Alive had won the belts on the 12th December 2013, They had lost the belts on the 2nd of January 2015, having held the belts for over a whole year. Season 6: Longfall. Chell vanished from the company for some time, having been incredibly shaken by not only losing both her titles in the same night, but by the sudden appearance of her old nemesis. When she was reclaimed by GLaDOS's outside help, she was put into a match with newly rebranded remnants of the nWo, The Witchpac. The audience expected another squash from the former champions, but Chell may still have been affected by her losses, and even though the match was even throughout, Grunty would manage to hit her comeback on Chell and score the surprise victory, scoring themselves a huge win. Tag Team Record